


Into The Light

by LilowLeeLani



Category: Sky: Children of the Light (Video Game)
Genre: A sad but happy ending, Angst, Character Death, Detailed depictions of body horror, Gen, detailed death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:16:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27085462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilowLeeLani/pseuds/LilowLeeLani
Summary: Picking up after Happy, the conclusion to Krillkid.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

The distant sky rumbled, and the air smelled alive, Eden was a true sight to behold. For Aia, it was like an old friend. Long past the days of throwing herself into crannies and corners beaten by rock and tasting dirt, getting the stars knocked out of her with gleeful challenge. Because Eden isn’t the end, that’s what she knows so well now. But, she reminds herself, she isn’t here for that reason. This is important, this is final. For her, and Kid. 

She looks behind her, up to him and notices how quiet he was the way here. Well he’s always quiet, but this is hesitant quiet. He stared distantly at the never ending lightning above the castle, not thinking good things. But a pat on his sharp arm reminded him he is not here alone, and so they went. 

With practiced timing the first rocks were easy to get through even if she could do the fly trick. This will be her last climb, if felt more right to take the proper path. They passed the star, it’s reassuring warmth washing over before the cold winds blew it back out. Opening the door was where the real challenge was. The ground before them covered in the sinister cyan light as the krill passed overhead. Aia stood there, for the first time in a long while, unmoving. But she can’t stop now, he doesn’t have time to wait for her. She shoved those thoughts aside and continued on with Kid in tow. Taking the wall farthest away from the red crystals, knowing it was anything but good for Kid.

Eden was naturally noisy, from the creaks of metal, the bounce of rock against stone, the collapse of ancient remains, all of it could be felt in all senses. But in Kids mind the cracking was clouding everything out. Like his head was made of porcelain, cracks from age and decay. A metamorphosis in the making, the opening of his own shell. The only thing he could feel clearly was the warmth of her hand, pulling him along through the pipe. He couldn’t understand what was happening anymore, but a small feeling of fear. Alongside that fear was hope, he wanted to trust it. 

The krills light reached her, but she dealt with it relatively easy. Stumbling into the drainage pipe that lead to the turn, she took one breathe then marched on. When met with the dark water she swiftly took off her chibi mask, and guided him as much as she could up and out of it. Up the winding mountain, facing the storm of light head on. This was where the lost stayed. Coming by the first crumbled and dinted child, she briefly wondered how long they had been dead. Hundreds of years? Thousands? That must’ve been such a sad way to go, the first sky children. No one to tell you it was the only way, no one to tell you it was apart of life. No one to tell you you were made for this purpose. To them, this must’ve felt like the end.

She guided Kid head further down as the rocks clipped his horns, crouching behind the barrier. Between the bombardments she rushed to another barrier, studying the krills path. They had a set path they liked to follow, for some reason, that they didn’t deviate from it unless interrupted or suddenly wishing to. How boring of an existence that must be. Makes a sky child’s life easier though so she can’t complain much. As she and Kid were behind cover, another sky child rushes on and gets clipped in the side before making it to safety. It makes a a painful crack which makes Aia wince. They were lucky it didn’t knock any stars out. This child must’ve not been very experienced in Eden etiquette, because their timing was all off! Before long the krill has caught sight of them as well and they panicked, Aia used this opportunity to gain a few feet. However, like every child does on their first run, they try to fly backwards and get caught in the wind. The krills light is guided to Aia and Kid, who is off guard and doesn’t have time to backtrack now. She tries to rush it, but it’s too late, she gets hit alongside Kid. 

She tumbled down and hits a wall, landing face first somewhere. And it all goes-

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

“Do you think... this hair seems too childish? Maybe I should change it, or should it even matter? What do you think?”

The sky child who wasn’t even born not a few days ago looked to her blankly, and honked once. 

“Yea you’re right it shouldn’t matter! I like what I like! If he doesn’t like it then I’ll be glad to be without someone like him! ... Do you think this cape is too bright?” The sky child doesn’t respond, just pulls out their candle and runs off. 

“Right! Just do it!! Just...” She looks up from her hiding spot behind the closet, a single sky child stands on the home plate, sending light to his friends probably. He wears long pants, the black cape, the warriors braid and holds the fireworks staff on his back. And she... well she doesn’t have much like that. Which is a bit disappointing, she’s been alive for more than 6 months, and yet hearts are so hard to come by. She could never ask for some, and they’re just clothes to wear, but she still cares for some reason. Anyway that’s not important! What’s important now is that she has to talk to him! S-she doesn’t really... she just wants to. Stop thinking like that! 

With sudden bravery she will regret, she hops on the home plate next to him. Next... to... him... Would he be weirded out she tried to be friends instantly? Of course he would! What if he thinks I’m stumbling around like a new moth who friended everyone she sees? Would he think less of me? Damn it, what do you really have to lose? He either accepts or doesn’t, stop twiddling your fingers and be brave for once Aia-!

.  
.

It hurts, she can’t get up. He’s still out there, she ha-

.  
.

“I didn’t want to show you... I know how bad it looks. And it’s no ones fault other than mine. Will you stop talking about it now?”

“But... you’re a different person from back then! Even if you did deserve it at the time, do you deserve it now? You’ve changed... right?”

“... right.”

.  
.

The senses melted together into white hot pain like a surgical incision through the skull. Wait. What’s a skull?

“RAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOUUUUGGGHHHHHh”

Something was screaming. She reached out a hand, she didn’t want to stop here. Something was shining brightly in her face, her mask cracked through the middle. She raised her hand still-

.  
.

“Do you want to talk about it?” She stands by the wall, Aia doesn’t look at her.

“No.”

“...Alright then. Do you mind if I stay here a bit with you?” Aia doesn’t protest to it, she moves to sit down next to her slinging an arm over her shoulder. To the touch, Aia begins to cry again. She cries into the fluff of her cape.

It was all her fault, all of it.

.  
.

“EAARRGHHhh... HNNGhhh... AAOUUGHHHhhh GHh h ...”

She feels the side of the crevasse she’d fallen into, its sides smooth and clean from the ground breaking apart. Her head doesn’t feel good, as she sits up the discarded mask lands in her lap. Oh right, max height. Her vision was clearing, over the side of the small chasm she sees the light blinking erratically, approaching closer leaking over the edge-

“...Kid?” Nope that didn’t look like him in the slightest. Or maybe that was the concussion. She realizes now that it was him making those screaming noises, the single eye light broken and leaking fluid everywhere, one horn remaining, a lot of shell broken off. He was in even worse condition that she, and he still crawled over to her. She felt ashamed. Wobbling to two legs, she gets hefted back up from the crack with the help of Kid. 

They had landed much further up than she expected, if things went well the second time it shouldn’t be much problem. She chose to ignore... whatever that dream was while she was out. She had to get him out of here. With a little effort they reached the hallway, the last hallway. The stars that once were here but she had already collected still gave off a warm feeling. It eased her body a bit, she turned to look at Kid. 

He was battered and scraped up everywhere, it was hard to look at him without avoiding certain areas. The eye light fluid dried up and ceased leaking, it gave off a dull glow now. She gripes a corner of her cape and rubbed off what she could off his face. He rumbled meaninglessly just staring blankly as if to ask “why?”. It might’ve been because she lost her chibi mask, she could get another if she pleased but it didn’t matter anymore. Everything was so sickeningly tense and there wasn’t much she could do about it. Awful, she just felt so awful. She had no reason to and yet she felt so awful. She was so close to finishing this all so why does she feel so bad? He must’ve picked up on her mood, tilting his head. 

“...nnnmaA-“ He went to grab at his throat, the vowel seemingly too much to muster up. The screaming must’ve exhausted it. But he kept going, she was concerned because it looked like it hurt. 

“..h-hnnnghh-GH.” Why was he still trying?

“Kid, I don’t think-“ 

“aaaaaoaooAAhOOuuugh”

“Kid ENOUGH!” 

“ghHHA-“

“KID!”

And then horrible sounds spewed out as a lower jaw dislodged itself from the neck. It wheezed and hissed, Kid wracking his whole body from it all. Aia stood there, Kid wheezing and vomiting whatever fluids were coming out, horrified. As Kid composed himself, he slowly worded out sounds almost like words. Then soft and few, as it seemed like it was all he could muster up. 

“Hhhheaghh-hhh... hhghhiimmnsrrrrryyyy... iiimmmmnnghhgsssaaaouuuryyyygGH-“ a cough in between the slurring. Aia still didn’t move, he lifted his head to look at her. Pausing to look at her face, before wording out something else.

“Cccnnnmmmmmaaassckkkkgh? Eeeeyyyymmmnbn... auuooooppppeeenn? Eeeeouupenn? Aaoopoen...?” He tried to say it, the sounds still tumbling around randomly, he’s never communicated with an actual mouth. 

“Eeeeeyyyyeeeee... oooophhheenn?”

Eye open?

She froze, then lifted a hand to her face. She felt her left eye, still closed as regular sky children do. But her right eye, accidentally poking herself she winced in pain to this new feeling. In a weird way this pain like something she’d long forgotten. What did it mean to have an eye open? As far as she knew, sky children couldn’t open their eyes. What was different here?

...

Well then a lot was different here, but that just made knowing why even more complicated. Blinking the eye to get rid of it’s irritation, she reminded herself why she was here. She disregarded the eye for now.

“Never mind it, come on we need to keep moving.” She held out a hand to him, knowing there might not be much time left before he lost his senses again, or permanently. He places his equivalent of a hand into hers, and they walk through the hall of stars approaching the point of no return. After a certain point in the hallway, no one really knew why, you just knew going back home wasn’t possible. Your only option is to continue, so that’s what they did. 

Here the wind was the strongest, picking up drops of the polluted water and flicking it everywhere, careful steps through it as to not step on something dangerous. Where it rained without end, without mercy, not even the krills can stand it. 

Which is why this is going to work. 

Leading Kid to the driest parts of the rubble, taking mind of the best route through without failure. Ducking behind pieces of rubble, the only solace the small statues conveniently placed around periodically as signs of hope. Almost like following a path, beckoning further and further in. In between the showers, Aia sprinted through the water with Kid in tow, barely making the time frame of safety before it rained hell again. Repeat a couple times more, making sure to give back to the lost ones. Their star count decreasing, Kid progressively wearing down. And then, the final stretch.

Literal hell itself, the never ending pain rain. She almost felt scared, but she’s gotten used to this.

“This is it. No matter what, keep moving forward.” She wasn’t sure if she was saying that to Kid or herself, but regardless Kid nodded. Tightening her grip on his shoulders, she shouted one word.

“Run!”

Her right eye was in pain. It’s never been so apparent how polluted the air was. Unrelenting stinging pain she forced it shut. It didn’t effect her real vision, but the right side did look blurred when it was closed. As she was knocked down again, her flame gone out, stars flying, she could barely see Kid through the mess. He was going, he didn’t stop, and her extinguished, she couldn’t even cheer him on audibly. A swell of pride resonated in her progressively colder body. Until he was knocked down, and couldn’t get up.

Making her way to him with a few hits, she sees one of his legs had burst open. Rock damage or something else, he couldn’t walk like that. She got on her knees and hefted him up through the raining rocks. She couldn’t carry him, so crawling was the next best option. As long as they got close.

The chipped bodies of the lost ones went thinner and thinner the farther out. Lesser and lesser even making it this far. It made her wonder who the one farthest out there was like. How long ago had they been out there? No one able to get far enough to them, alone and cold for centuries. For the diamond is no comfort. One of the leading things keeping the darkness ravaging here, as she theorized. No one really knew for sure, the spirits didn’t like to talk about it if they even knew much of it. 

Her legs made cracking sounds, crunching with each step. Cape torn to bits by now. Kid wasn’t doing too good. The dark matter stuck to him like sticky mud, then things split open and festered from that, it was a horrible process of corruption to watch. With the way things were looking, she’d be dead before he would. She couldn’t let that happen. With a sickening feeling somewhere in her body, she stopped her crawl. Kid was barely awake, but she held him back how much she could from going on. 

Using the last of her strength, she reached around for rubble. And found a rock large enough. Her arms trembled, holding it above her head. Kid wasn’t paying attention to her at all, feebly trying to move any distance when his limbs kept changing and changing. She’s certain he had more mouths, more everything, and lifted the rock up even further.

They were far enough, he didn’t have to live in this misery anymore. And neither did she. 

“HhhhhGHHHGHHHGHHHHUUURRRRRRRRSTTSSSSSSSSSHHHHUUURRTTTSSSSSHHHHUUUUYRRSTSHUUSRTSHUSURS,” His panicked begs growing incomprehensible, she trembled in place. His screams turned into something familiar, she’s never felt so bad.

“AAIIIIAAAAAAAAIIIIAAAAAAIIIIAAAIIAAAAAIIIIIIIAAAAA-“

Smash.

“Aaghhhnnhnn-“

Smash.

“nnn-nnn... n n ...”

The last one.

...

He stopped moving. 

Something went trickled down her face. Oh right, tears. From the pile that once was Kids body, the sound of cracking got louder and louder until, he was freed. The little culmination of light softly floating from the corpse, remaining in place before slowly going up to Aia. 

It, he, fit in her cupped hands, covered in the dark liquid like blood. Yet he did not hesitate to bring her comfort. And after that, her body seizing up, rattled as she silently sobbed. 

“I’m s-so sorRRYy...!” She cried.

It did not last long, she toppled over, no longer feeling the rain, the ground, the cracks, nothing but him. It didn’t hurt anymore.

And then her soul erupted from her own body, eroding in the carnage.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Heavy.

Everything felt heavy.

Out in the distance that light flickered, the floor feeling a distant cold on his side.

He raises an arm, weak and shaking towards it. He cannot crawl, but he needed to get out. Then, he remembers the last time he was in this place.

He wants to curl up into himself, afraid to continue. He didn’t want to make the same mistake again, he didn’t want to burden anyone with it again. He didn’t want to face her.

He didn’t want her to see who he really was.

Ever since he was first born, he’d instinctively been afraid of approaching people. Of being known, seen through. He never knew why, he hated it. Why can’t he just be normal? Why was he born like this? 

The Sky kingdom was bright and welcoming, he loved the world he’d been born into. But the fact that he had to befriend others was terrifying. It wasn’t until meeting a very good friend did his view of that change and it all started on a trip back from Eden.


	2. Chapter 2

A sweeping of blue light turns red once the star is in it’s sight. It stops it’s weightless march and rears its head to look. It rises sightly, rearing up to pounce. And in another second, it animalistically soars towards it. It has no wings, and yet flys. But this shooting star is still new, still sweltering. At the first touch of the dark dragons pounce, it instantly burns to the touch. 

Not realizing what it has done it screams in a pain it’s never felt before. The light was small, but extremely powerful. It consumes the dark creature, eating away at it’s physical body. It crashes, sand flying everywhere. It continues to scream, more monstrous than the last. It couldn’t see, couldn’t feel, nothing but ever consuming silence.

Until it wasn’t.

Vibrations of air, rang around painfully to a mind that couldn’t process it.

It could hear sound.

A dark dragon is deaf, they all are. But now, it can hear. Does that mean it is no longer a dark dragon? It did not know. It’s original body size was much larger than it is now. Most of it had burned away, leaving only the shooting star it had attempted to consume. It’s blinding light decreased, leaving a faint glow. And again it could see.

It attempted to move, confusingly flailing about. It could swear it had more limbs that this. Though it couldn’t remember why. Clumsily it lifted one limb, then the other, counting four in total. Either the others they couldn’t feel, or had burned away. Either option was scary to think about. It brung a limb in front of it’s eye, submerging it in a bright blue. 

It was a dark black color, one large spike with a few other poking out of it. That was the part that felt normal, but something else was different. It had a cloth wrapped around it, a rather torn up one. It was either stained, or already a darker grey. 

Then another feeling came, this was was very familiar. It was very faint, but ever so hungry. It needs to find light. It did not know why, but light was it’s food source. 

It remembers not being on the ground, so it attempted to not be on the ground. But it didn’t happen. Curious, maybe it just needs to get higher. 

It crawls on all fours, then stumbles to two. It is higher, but it can’t seem to fly. 

Light, I need light. 

I went back to fours, crawling across the sandy dunes. Which proved hard to do, as it’s spiked lims immediately sunk in the sand with no traction. It’s never known sand was like this. It usually didn’t bother to feel sand. 

Light, light, light.

It continued sluggishly. In the distance, something gave out light. 

Light light light. Need it. 

It progressed to it still on all fours. This light was very small. Just one flame. But it was light. 

Once near enough, it quickened it’s pace. Once close enough a wave of warmth rushed over. Everything was warm, everything was well. It loved this feeling. Light is amazing. 

“!!” A sound rang out. 

All sounds were unfamiliar to it, but this sound was louder. Louder than the wind, louder than the crackle of fire, louder than the crunch of sand. All of which it just learned made these noises in the first place.

Curiously it looked in that direction. Another thing was in the distance. 

Running along the sand, on two legs. It gave off a small glow of light. Then in an instant it jumped in the air, propelling it skyward. The cloth on it’s back opened, and with another burst of light it soared. Then it abruptly stopped mid-air, and ran towards something. Something incredibly bright. 

It was another figure, entirely made out of light. 

In uneven rhythm it crawls over the dunes towards it. It comes across a lake of dark liquid, and without a second thought tries to trudge through it. In an instant it club to its limb and grew heavy, heavier than what was comfortable.

Maybe it was best to avoid them for now, it must not be too kindly to this new form. 

It edged around the lake, reaching a peak in the sand and lost its balance sliding down. Thankfully there was no water at the bottom, just everything feeling crunchy and uncomfortable. It decided it didn’t like sand.

Finally it approached the being, a warmth radiating from the stock still figure. It reached a limb out towards it, once close enough to touch the warm feeling resounded through its body. A silhouette of sparkles were all that were left, and that warm feeling. Yes- feeling-

Flashes of color and sound race through its head, each with different names and meanings and messages and TOO MUCH! IT WAS TOO MUCH!

It fell to the ground with an aching head, before its mind subsided with the pain.

Once back, it had a new understanding.

Not it, he. He was a he, right? Or- what was that? Memories? Of who?

Then, there’s someone else in this head. It, his. Two telling different stories, one simpler than the other. But both in here. This head, that’s what it’s called. 

Yes he was a skychild- no, wait. Dark dragon? What was he?

“!!!” A sound came out from behind him startling him. What was it called, a call. Turning around he was met with a very small grey person. Sky child. Did they always get this small? He didn’t remember  
being so tall.

“!!” The child called again, pacing back and forth and lightly hopping in what looked like excitement. He didn’t really know how to make of it, until the child pulled out a small red candle. And this is the part where he floundered. 

A sudden fear rose in him, a familiar fear. He didn’t know where it came from. 

After a while of staring, the short one got impatient and hopped in place with the candle still out. He cringed at this, a part of him was scared and wanted to be left alone. The other part didn’t say anything useful other than eat eat eat eat eat eat eat ea 

He tried to pull his own candle out, but something was different. Somehow the candle was charred black on the outside. Could it even be lit? The short one put their flame to the wick of his candle, the wick was reignited but very low. Meanwhile the grey child began to gain color and detail.

Short hair, yellow cape, and the chibi mask he remembers it being called. He doesn’t remember why though.

Almost immediately after the short one pulled out the larger white candle, he knew what those meant. He really didn’t want to, would it be best to just leave? The short one looked so excited, scare them off? He hasn’t gotten a good look at himself but he guesses it’s very different. Augh, what to do! Is being rude the best option? He doesn’t want to be rude! He doesn’t want to be anything!

He accepts the friendship candle with a sigh, the short one hops in place with joy. Then, they bring out another while candle, oh did they want to high five? He accepts that and raises a limb out, but the small one is already bringing out another white candle. Did they want to hug instead? Looking down at his spiky self that didn’t seem really comfortable or a good idea, he accepts the candle regardless. Before he could stretch his arms out they offer another white candle, he’s frazzled. We’re they trying to unlock everything? Already? He’s never seen what is beyond the ascension lock, and presumed he’d never would. But after accepting that candle, new options emerge. As expected another white candle is offered, he hesitates in place.

What is going on? What did they want?? Hearts?? He doesn’t have any candles to trade those! While this conflicted, he still has a sense of curiosity. And the look the short one was giving him was nothing more but begging him to accept. He quickly crumbled under it and accepted it. A moment later he hears something weird.

“Hello tall weirdo! I am really dying to know what the heck happened to you.” The most unexpected voice came out from that tiny child, sounding so grown. The small one finally lends out a hand in introduction.

“I’m Aia, do you got a name?”

“...”

She looks at him expectedly, patiently waiting for a few moments. Meanwhile his mind scrambles to respond but also to not.

“...no...” He whispers, surprised he can still speak to be honest. He hasn’t been feeling super tip top shape since the crash. He almost misses the confused but intrigued look on her face. 

“Really?,” She squints an eye in suspicion. “You aren’t lying to me, right? Names are an important part of lasting friendships after all.” She says only half serious but the impression makes him feel scared suddenly. Maybe he shouldn’t lie. Maybe he should just say his name-

No.

He doesn’t have to be him.

He can be a whole new person. He doesn’t even slightly resemble his old self, like a transformation. He doesn’t have to be him, he can be a whole new person and start over. And all of that can start right here.

“From your lengthy silence I am going to assume you don’t want me to know your name. That’s cool! How about I just call you...” She trailed off into thought, little face scrunching up with a hand on her chin looking him up and down. Somehow this was more uncomfortable.

“... your appearance gives me potent krill vibes. I think that’s rad, hmm.” She straightens her stance with a bright look. “You’re a Krill Kid!” 

“... a what?”

“You know! Like, a sky kid but you look like a krill. I’ll have to ask about that later, but how about I just call you Kid for now?” 

“... that’s fine.” And he was fine with that. 

“Great! Now,” Oh no was she gonna ask? 

“Would you like to join me on a candle run?”

Huh.

“...sure.” At his acceptance she beamed and grabbed his hand. Together they entered into the next area and had a pleasant time.

From that point forward Aia would make it a point to at least visit him once a day, if just to say hello or rope him into an activity. It might’ve been because she saw how he didn’t have any friends, or maybe she was the one without friends. Either way they quickly grew into a nice duo.

It wasn’t long before other sky children began to notice his strange appearance. He didn’t need to connect with them to see how strange he was, so there wasn’t much he could do to hide it. When they’d crowd around him curiously it was always Aia who would get them to back off. And by “back off” she would grab his hand and jump into the nearest portal. There were few who would follow, only really one seemed to be very adamant about speaking to him. But it was getting to an unsettling point, Aia told them off.

It was weird, Aia had a sort of aura around her that just made you want to ease up. With how nonchalant but upbeat she was he found it harder and harder to to not open up to her. Though there were some things he was too scared to say. 

But now, he shouldn’t have to be scared. He knows she will always support him no matter what his mind says. All he has to do now, is face her.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Her back hit something, then the rest of the ground soon after. 

Looking into the nothing, the familiar light in the distance beckoned her further.

Before she could process it she was standing before it.

Her.

Her.

“Why can’t this just be it?” Aia pleaded to her, the figure once blinding but with age it has dulled. She was clearly visible, she’d known for a long time who she truly was hadn’t she?

“Why can’t I just leave!?” She yelled, she was so tired, tired and done. The figure yielded none.

“You know you can’t.” The gentle voice of a young girl further enraged Aia.

“WHY?! I JUST WANT TO STOP! MAKE IT STOP! PLEASE...!” 

“You have one more thing to fix, no one else but you can do it.” The girl with the lightly freckled face looked pitifully at her. 

“You have to reflect. You’re all he has now, remember?”

“Yeah I’ve heard that before.” Aia spat back. 

“This time is different, you’re different. And he can’t make it on his own. You aren’t satisfied.” Aia silently looked down into the water below, the reflection of herself shining back. Her and the real Aia. Or the copy, whatever. The past that she clung onto, the future that she feared. Said copy was still expecting an answer.

“Fine... you’re right. I’m not satisfied. He still needs me.” That damage was too brutal, he must barely be holding on now. There’s only one way to end this.

“So then, this’ll be the last we see of each other.” The other Aia smiled sadly, oh how long they’ve both waited for this day to come. 

“I had fun... you had fun.” The little girl shifted, her short braid unraveling and shortening. A young woman took her place, the same freckles on her face. The current Aia. Still having similar tastes despite how different their lives have been. Fate is a strange thing. Her face looked worn and aged, tired but alive. She got down on a knee and spread her arms out. Aia stared.

She wasn’t a child anymore, not really. But in that moment, it reminded her of what it felt like to be cared for by an adult. She missed it dearly.

She embraced herself, and she couldn’t help but cry. So relieved, the other Aia patted her back gently. 

“I love you.” She said.

And everything went white.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Floating among the ruins, feeling weightless and boundless she flew up. Along the way a child was also flying, she called out to them.

It was Kid, and he looked so happy but scared. She took his hand, and they moved through the collapsing streets up and further passing the castle. A crescendo of the light sang all around them. The spirits joined in, then the creatures, then the children themselves. Holding onto hope, they fly into the light.

.  
..  
...

They landed into the shallow water, the bell silently ringing, the stars giving their gratitude. Aia begins to stand, but the child she holds in her arms can barely move. It’s worse, his soul is fading fast. He looked so young, and he was already dying. 

There was searing pain in her left eye, she knew what she had to do.

“...we made it...” He said barely above a whisper.

“Yeah, you made it Kid.” She grabbed at his shoulders but he had no energy to sit up. “You’re going to be okay.” He was falling fast, she had to make this quick.

“Let me tell you something very important.” He lifted his head slightly, she breathed in and out.

“I am going to give you my soul.” He looked at her with questions, but let her continue. “Yours isn’t going to last much longer, but I’m not going to be around for long either.” His eyes widened in panic finally realizing what she was implying.

“No-“

“Yes.”

“No I don’t want you to go!” He cried.

“But I’m not going anywhere, I promise you.” She held him close as he sobbed. “When I give you my soul, you’ll always have me with you. I have found my purpose, I am satisfied with my time here. With you.” She had such a warm look in her eyes that shines beautifully that he had just noticed were both open. “You have to promise me one thing Kid, can you do that?” He took a moment, sniffling a bit then nodding sincerely.

“Promise me to go out and be happy. Make a lot of friends, find people who you care about and who’ll care about you. I know you’re scared, that’s why when you’re ready, I want you to find someone.” 

“There’s an old friend of mine who might still be around, they like to hang out in valley most of the time. Hopefully they’re still there, but knowing her I don’t she ever left it. The quack haha.” She chuckled lightly at a fond memory.

“Her name is Ba. If you look around enough I’m sure you’ll find her or someone who knows her, can you do that for me?” Again he nodded, she patted his shoulder.

“I assure you, she’s an amazing friend. Tell her Aia says hello. Now,” she stands up fully.

Then she plunged a hand into her own chest, the sound of breaking glass was heard when she held out her soul. Her body quickly grew grey and cracked apart, with one last look to him she said her goodbyes.

“You’re going to be a wonderful person, I know it.”

“WAIT-!” But it was too late.

The soul floated peacefully in front of him, the body just a pile of rubble that soaked into the ethereal water. He took it gently into his hands.

“My name is...” he hesitated.

“My name is Joti.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the ending, but not the end.


End file.
